


To Love and to Lose

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: "Comeon.  Madame de Pompadour!  How often is a guy going to get that sort of a chance!"
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Reinette, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Reinette
Kudos: 16





	To Love and to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/98068.html) on 6 May 2008
> 
> Set in an AU I was roleplaying at the time, where the Doctor left Rose on Earth at the end of _The Christmas Invasion_ and went and picked up Jack from the Game Station instead. I got to thinking how _The Girl In The Fireplace_ might have gone just a tiny bit differently.

"Jack! There you are! Come on, we need to get going! What on earth took you so long?"

Jack just grins, eyes dancing. "We were as quick as possible," he murmurs, falling in beside the Doctor as he hurries towards the window into the ballroom.

The Doctor shoots him a wide-eyed look of realisation. "You _didn't_ …?"

Jack's grin just grows.

" _Jack_." The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Only you!"

"Come _on_. Madame de Pompadour! How often is a guy going to get that sort of a chance!"

It's only then that Jack sees the Doctor's eyes, and realises what he's done.

* * *

The Doctor forgives him, rather incredibly. Comes bounding back from Reinette's bedroom announcing she'll be coming with them. Jack grins, and waits impatiently.

But she doesn't come.

The Doctor reads him Reinette's letter. They gaze at each other, mourning the chances lost. Jack of all people knows about the cruelty of timelines, which once crossed may not be crossed again. Reinnette's known the Doctor almost her entire life. There's none of it left for him to visit. He's banned from her life. He can never see her again.

Jack holds the Doctor, heart aching, as the tears start to fall.


End file.
